fire freak
by vhotle22
Summary: A CRAZY GUY WHO CAN SHOOT FIRE FROM HIS HANDS IS AFTER VANNA AN THE GUY SHE IS IN LOVE WITH SANTI IS KEEPING HER SAFE


_**It all started in a dream I had one night. This old man came up to me and said**_

_**"Vanna you are next ask your grandma Lynn for The Book Of Fire." I tried to talk but I couldn't "He's coming for you Vanna if you don't get the book soon you will die." The old man just kept talking. "Vanna you are the only Richens that can do this on her own you better hurry before its to late" He said.**_

_**"But wait why?" I said I was able to talk. "Who the hell is coming for my an how will I die?" I was freaking out.**_

_**"Come with my child an you shall see." He said. I didn't know him. But I think I can trust him.**_

_**He took me to this place it was a ghost town I read about. I know who the. old man he was mayor Rick! I could believe it him an his town was burn to the ground by this Fire Freak. The mayor was telling me about the Fire Freak an how it really happened.**_  
><em><strong>One day when the mayor was a boy him an his friends would mess around down. The Fire Freak wanted to join in. They said sure just so they could pick on him. One day the Fire Freak found out and took revenge. He burned down the other boys houses and killed there family's. Finally he has couldn't take it anymore once he found out mayor Rick became mayor he burned down the whole town only few made it out alive. The Fire Freak has been killing all of there families an now he is after me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I woke up scared making sure there was no fire. I look around my room an saw a shadow in my window well. Then I thought thank god I have a fire escape window. I looked back an he was gone.<strong>_

**I ran upstairs to my mom. "Hey mom" I said sitting on the couch.**

**"Hey hun what's up you look like you saw a ghost." When mom said this I wanted to laugh.**

**"Just a bad dream that's all anyway why I came up here was to ask when are we going to see grandma Lynn?" I asked wanting to know right away. She gave me funny look.**

**"She wants us to come down this friday an stay till suday she really wants to see you her an I talked on the phone the other day." Mom said.**

**"Cool I..." my phone started buzzing, it was my best friend Lexi. I walked back to my room.**

**"Hello this is Vanna how may I help you this fine day?" I asked messing around with Lexi.**

**"I would like to know with you would like to hang out?" Lexi asked**

**"Why yes I would just love to I will meet you half way." I said "Bye see ya soon."**

**She said an I hung up. I was still in my pj pants but I didn't care it was the first week of the summer an this summer is going to be the best. (I was super wrong)**

**When I saw Lexi I just wanted to tell her everything.**

**"Hey Vanna wanna have a sleepover friday?" She asked.**

**"Ya I want to but I can't there's a lot going on." When I said that I wish I didn't.**

**"Like what Vanna what's goin on?" She asked with a concernd look on her face. I looked away.**

**"Its just a dream I had I am sure it don't mean nothin." I said cause I don't know if it dose or not.**

**"Well what happened in your dream." She asked. I told her everything and what my mom had said. Lexi to gave me a funny look. But it was the kinda of look where she was confused but she believed me. We started to walk up to Miller to swing.**

**"I have to stop by my dads real fast to go pee." Lexi said. I nodded my head. I felt a rush of heat behind me Lexi felt it too. I turned around to see an other ball of fire rushing out us. Lexi an I fell to the ground. The tree bursted into flames. We started running to her dads. I stop an turned around an he was gone.**

**"VANNA COME ON DON'T JUST STAND THERE WHEN THE FIRE FREAK IS THROWING FIRE AT YOU!" She yelled We got to her dads house crying we had little burn marks up and down our arms an legs. There where burn holes in your pants and shirts. It looked like we were playing with fire works an it went wrong. Thank goodness her dad wasn't home. We thought no one was. Maloree walked into the kitchen an started asking all theses questions. We told her what happenend. I called my mom.**

**"Hey can I stay at Lexi's dads house tonight." I asked.**

**"Vanna its a school night what will you wear and eat tomorrow?" She said.**

**"Maloree has clothes an we can have pancakes." I said trying to make her let me.**

**"No do you want me to pick you up?" She asked.**

**"No! That wont be a good idea." I said.**

**"The Fire Freak." Mom said it I was shocked. "Am coming to get you." She said then click.**

**She pulled up and I hoped in the car I made Lexi stay there. I couldnt have her get hurt anymore. She my best friend I could have gotten Marloree hurt too.**

**"Vanna the only reason why he is after you is cause " she slamped on the brakes. The back of the car was on fire. My mom just kept telling me to get out, we both did them BOOM! The car exploded.**  
><strong>I went flying so did my mom,we both hit our heads on the sidewalk. Lexi and Maloree came rushing down the street. The next thing I knew was I was in the hospital.<strong>  
><strong>I started looking round an I saw him. The 1 guy I love Santi. I got up to go see him but right before i could hug him he bursted flames.<strong>

**I woke up with tears running down my face. i didnt know what to think. A nurse came in.**

**"Hey it was just a dream its okay now your safe." she said.**

**"Wheres my mom is she okay?" i asked i was hoping to see Santi. I was wondering if anyone told him.**

**"Yeah she got out this morning oh and by the way am Lucy." She said, i think she already knew my name.**

**"Cool can you get my mom for me and ask her if she can bring me my phone?" i asked cause if Santi didnt know hes about to find out.**

**My mom came in with a water bottle and my cell phone. I was glad it didnt brake.**

**"Vanna am so sorry i didnt tell you i thought he would have forgot by now." my mom had a band-aid next to her eye where i thought a piece of glass hit her.**

**"Its fine does Santi know and why am i still her?" i asked i thought i looked fine i mean i have been knocked out for the whole day but other then that i have a few burns and thats it.**

**"No he doesnt he shall not find out about this and you have been sleeping for the whole day and no one wanted to wake you up." she said. i thought to myself oops cause i just sent the text to him.**

**My mom left an Lucy came in. her and i talked about me cutting myself cause she knew. When she was my age she did too. Lucy said i can leave if i stop i said yes i will stop. she asked why.**

**"It makes me think about that pain am feeling on my hand and not the pain am feeling on the inside." i said looking up at her. She nodded and handed me a piece of paper with her name and number on it. She walked out of the room. BUZZ. i had 2 new text, Santi an John. i didnt get it. John left me. He said he was done when i told him i was cut again. Thats why i never told Santi. I opened Johns text**.

_**JOHN: am so srry i shouldnt have left u i should have helped you i love you vanna do u still love me**_

_**VANNA: IT WASNT LOVE IN THE 1 PLACE I WAS UR FALL BACK GIRL U NEVER LOVED ME! i dont get y u lied to me john an i think i love someone**_

_**JOHN: vanna it not like that i do love u an i guess u r kinda my fall back girl but so ur the one i love the most**_

_**VANNA; no john i hate to say this but goodbye**_

_**i opened Santi's text**_

_**SANTI:): vanna r u ok am on my way wat room**_

_**VANNA: no am about...**_

**has i was typing Santi knocked on the door. I jumped up an ran to give him a hug. We hugged an i thought everything is going to be okay now.**

**"Santi am so sorry I cut again." i whispered to him has my eyes filled with tears.**

**"Vanna you could have texted me or called me." he said sounding hurt. A tear slid down my face. He wiped it away.**

**"I sorry i know i will next time i think about it." looking at him.**

**"Its ok but no more promise." he said holding out his pinky.**

**"promise." i said an its a pinky promise that i will never ever brake.**

**"Hey Vanna and Santi?" Lexi said glaring at him. "Vanna we gotta go has in now!" Lexi said**

**"Can Santi come?" i ask the have only met each other once i thought.**

**"Lexi you stay here and pack up her things and Vanna and i will go for a walk." he said grabbing my hand. we held hands has we left.**

**"Santi i love you." i said out of nowhere. i have always wanted to tel him that to him not over text.**

**"I love you too." he said. i started blushing. We went an sat under a tree.**

**"Vanna am sorry." he said **

**"Why an whats going on with you and Lexi?" i asked**

**"Well when Katie told me about you i knew he was going to come for you." he stopped. "An when we started texting i knew i had to help you." he said.**

**"So you love me cause you have too." i said i stood up an looked away has tears started to sting my eyes.**

**"No i love cause you are you Vanna, please we thought he wouldnt come 6 months ago." He said. **

**"Okay Santi i guess we both told something to each other today." i said i gave a weak smile.**

**Lexi Santi and I had to stay home with my little sister Sophie. Sophie was in my mom and dads room trying to get her cat Max out of there. Santi and Lexi was in my with my playing Sorry. Sophie came in crying like crazy saying fire fire. **

**"Max get Max." Sophie cried. **

**"Lexi get Abby and i will get Max." i said. i ran into my moms and dads room. It was mostly smoke. But soon the bed burst into flames. i got max an ran upstairs. i tripped. Santi helped me up. the fire was getting bad. the gas line was right next to moms and dads room. i handed Max to Santi. we ran out side when the house blew up. i couldnt see with all the smoke. i looked over and there he was the fire freak. i screamed Santis name over and over again. **

**"SANTI!" i yelled has the Fire Freak got closer. I saw Santi running.**

**"VANNA WHERE ARE YOU!" he yelled. He ran over to me. The Fire Freak got closer. Santi helped me up and we ran. I heard fire trucks. we ran into the street Sophie,Abby (my dog), Lexi and Max where all at Katies. Santi and i started running to Lions Park.**

**"Sophie i love you stay with Katie." i said Katie nodded. Lexi started to run next to us. **

**"Go back Lexi now." i said. "I dont want you to get anymore hurt."**

**"I will be fine." she said. i didnt want to fight with her. The fire men tried to stop us but we just kept running. We went to the lake and sat on the docs cause if he tried anything we would jump in. We went and starting playing in the sand. Then the Fire Freak came. He just starting throwing fire balls at us.**

**The most craziest thing happened. Lexi and Santi started to shoot water out of there hands. The fire Freak got mad and left. Lexi and Santi gave each other high fives. **

**"ummm did i just see you guys" i started to say we they both came up to me a nodded. Then they gave each other a evil look. They both started to shoot water at me. I ran in to the lake and started splashing then._BUZZ._**

_**JOHN: vanna am at your house r u in there where r u people r saying u ran off with a boy and a girl **_

**"Stop stop i got my phone out." i said.**

**_VANNA: am fine am having the time of my life_**

**JOHN: _ya with ur house burned down sophie ran up to me an bill an gave us hugs nice to leave her here while ur having the time of ur life vanna _**

**_VANNA: am keeping her an my family the ppl i love away from me_**

**_JOHN: so u dont love lexi or santi _**

**_VANNA: shut up i love them an they r keeping me safe_**

**_JOHN: bill and i ur on r way to get u away from them_**

**_VANNA: no stay away!_**

**_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ _john was trying to call.**

**i ran as fast has could. Santi an  
>Lexi where right be hide me.<strong>

**"Lexi go home Santi you too!" i yelled. Lexi knew it was John that said something. "Please Lexi now!" she ran off to her house cause she new not to mess with me, an that the Fire Freak wouldnt come back to the park tonight. **

**"Vanna its John where you at i know your here" John yelled. **

**"Santi go please." i looked into his eyes.**

**"Am never going to leave you not like John did." he said. **

**"How do you know about John?" i asked**

**"Lexi." Santi and i said at the same time. We started holding hands when John came up be hide us. **

**"Let go of her." John said. Bill waved at me, i waved back.**

**"No John he dont have too i love him." i said.**

**"Vanna really does he know you cut still and does he know that me and you dated!"**

**"Me and you went out for 15 minutes John, all we did was flirt1" i shouted back. **

**"But you to where like all over each other at the pool." Bill said.**

**"oh shut up Bill." John said**

**"Vanna lets go." Santi said.**

**"No Vanna is going with me." John said.**

**"No am going with Santi." i said John grabbed me free hand. Santi was not okay with that. He shoot a big water ball at John. Bill started laughing then he told Santi and I to run. We ran down this little path.**

**"I know this tree we can climb i climb it all the time." i said. We both climbed up into the tree. We watched John dripping wet run by. we started laughing i almost fell but Santi caught me. I wanted to kiss him right then and there.**

**"Where are we going to stay tonight Santi you really need to get going home.?"i asked.**

**"You said we an my mom and dad knows so we can go find a place." He said. We started walk to a little green house in the park. We climbed over the fence. It was like a little tent with flowers in it. The flowers looked dry so Santi watered them.I smiled.**

**"Whats so funny am saving 2 beautiful things in one day." he said.**

**"Oh so am just a thing." i said smiling.**

**"Vanna." Santi said smiling too now. **

**"Santi see i know your name too." i smiled even more. I went and layed down next to some flowers. **

**"You cold?" Santi asked, hes the most caring an sweetest guy i have ever met. I use to think that about John. But Santi is different then most guys i have liked. I think Santi is 1 out of 2 guys that have ever liked me for me. The other guy is gone now. **

**"Not really." i said**

**"Are you okay a lot has happened the last 2 days Vanna?" he said **

**"Well you are here so yes am fine." i said cause its true when am with him i know that every thing will be fine. _BUZZ _**

**_LEXI: hey vanna u an santi okay_**

**_VANNA:ya were good john came an yelled at me_**

**_LEXI: not cool vanna cool me when u guys get up in the morning _**

**_VANNA: ok well its almost 10 so i may try to sleep in _**

**_LEXI: ok same night_**

**_VANNA: night_**

**"Santi you still up?" i asked.**

**"Yes are you still up?" he asked**

**"No not at all but it is kinda starting to get cold." I said he got up an came over to where i was sitting. I laid my head on his shoulder. _BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ _**

** "Ya my mom am safe ya am with Santi night love you too see ya soon." i said when my mom called. **

**I took out my phone it said it was 11:30. **

**"Santi?" i said he moved a little bit but he was sleeping soon after that i did too.**

**_"Vanna you need to get to your grandmas soon." Rick said. "Santi is the only one that can go with you an you need to go to his house so he can get some things and you need to get to her house by 10;00pm tonight okay." he said i nodded._**

**"Santi wake up Rick told me that we need to get to my grandmas by 10 tonight." i said**

**"5 more minutes." he ask has he stood up. **

**It was 8 in the morning. We heard someone coming. We ran outside it was bright and warm out. **

**"Hey what are you kids doing!" the girl said has we climbed over the fence laughing. **

**"Vanna we got to go to my house so we can take my dads old car." he said has we starting walking to the old community house. I went into the girls bathroom has Santi went into the boys. I called lexi so she can bring me some of my cloths that i had left over there an eyeliner an a brush. She just dropped it off an left she was mad that she didn't get to go too.**

**I brushed my dark-ish light-ish brown hair. An put on a line of black eyeliner.**

**"Vanna come on we gotta go." Santi said. We got to his house after a 15 minute walk from the park. He took me to his back yard cause no one was home and right now would be a good time to steal the car. He opened the door for my in the front seat. He ran inside and got the keys an we were on the way to get to grandmas.**

**In the car the song You And Me by Parachute came on. I turned it up.**

**_VANNA: lexi am srry_**

**i sent to Lexi cause i didnt know if i would ever see her again.**

**_VANNA: john srry bout last i may never see u again i dont love u has in i want to be ur gf but i love has in ur my friend or brother _**

**_ JOHN: vanna no i love you has in ur my gf way but dont go with him i can help u ik i cant shoot water out my hands an i wont yell at u plez vanna_**

**VANNA: to late john srry an even if santi did i would still go with him**

**"Santi your the best." i said out loud.**

**"How?" he asked**

**"Doing this for me saving me an my family." i said**

**'Vanna i would save you any day an your family is grate." he said**

**"Thanks even if you didnt have water powers?" i asked**

**"Yes an if John an i switched places i would have kept fighting for you cause i love you." when he said that i started blushing an smiling again.**

**"I love you too." i said i looked at my phone it was starting to get dark out. Santi started to fall asleep. I grabbed the wheel an screamed cause we were heading straight for an other car. Santi woke up an got us out of the way**

**"Do you want me to drive?" i asked**

**"Don you even know how?" he asked**

**"No." i said**

**"I will teach you when we get to your grandmas." he said.**

**We pulled up to my grandmas house in Glenrock.**

**"Hi Santi nice to meet you an how old are you you look a little to young to drive." Lynn said. oh did i miss s much.**

**"Hi am Santi an ya am a little bit to young to drive." he said**

**"Well you sure do know how if you 2 all got here in one piece."she said with a smile. We all went inside.**

**"Can Santi an i go for a drive an he an teach me how?" i asked. She nodded her head yes. **


End file.
